Disappoint
by Intertwining Sparks
Summary: Against his own wish, Starscream pays a visit to a slightly damaged Shockwave. However, said mech isn't pleased with the second in command's incompetence in the earlier battle. He plans on punishing the seeker for his cowardice. Slight spoilers for "Out of the Past". One shot


I've never written anything for the TF fandom, so I apologize for any OOC traits, or rushed writing (especially towards the end.

* * *

It all seems to happen within in instant. Everything. Being tied down to the berth, having to find my way out of that trap (which proved more difficult than I had expected), and rendezvous to the space bridge.

But of course. Nothing goes right. Not at all. I always seem to forget (whether it be because I wish to forget) that the drones are quite useless, never seeming to be major threats, even in large numbers. Of course the two Autobots get away. Of course they manage to interfere and ruin my plans.

The poignant thing of all this, is that the ever-so important soldier, Shockwave, has not been off lined. By Primus, were anything to happen to one of Lord Megatron's most vital asset- I shudder to think of what would happen to me. Despite his absence, and no matter how long he is gone, someone will fill him in on my failure. Soundwave, most likely.

Or the hurt dog himself.

I'm obligated to wait until he is fully recovered. Obligated, meaning I could not stand Soundwave's silence and ogling. Even without a face, I could feel him staring daggers into me.

Thankfully, the wait wasn't as long as it could have been, and eventually the medic exits the med bay. The mech gives me a flat stare, mumbles, then proceeds on his way. Although a somewhat difficult to fully comprehend, I made out a "he's fine", and that was my cue to proceed into the med bay.

Shockwave is just sitting on the berth. He seems more up to standard then I was led to believe. Thank you for the forced guilt trip, Soundwave.

"It seems you are doing exceptionally." Even I can hear the apathy in my voice. "I was worried you'd have blown out your only optic." He's unresponsive. "Oh, do forgive me, that _was_ in poor taste." Still nothing. I groan. Better brighten up. Can't have him being fully convinced I don't care.

I move over to him. "Although the plan failed, I...admired your strength and-"

I hear him mumble something.

I raise a brow. "Excuse-?"

A sudden fist to my faceplate is_ more_ than enough to throw me back and silence me. I screech in surprise (not to mention a terribly **sudden** pain). Falling down in a most ungraceful manner, I'm given enough time to look up, and regret it.

Not even wanting to know how he managed to move so quickly without my knowing, I stare right into that horrible crimson optic. He's right over me. For a split second, I'm reminded of how our_ glorious_ leader would hover-

My thoughts are cut short with a heavy pede upon my chassis. He's not going to offline me. He could have easily done so with a slightly harder blow. I'm sitting here, terrified at the horrors I know are awaiting me.

With a brute grasp, I squirm, helplessly thrown onto the berth. "What in Primus' name do you think you are-" A brutal blow to my faceplate, again, cuts me off. Perhaps it'd be better if I simply remain silent (at least, attempt to be). This blow was much harder than the first; I can feel the dent it's probably left.

I try to wriggle free from this brute's grasp, clearly being amusing and pathetic by the mech's deep chuckle. I can't beg, or I'll get hit. I can't move, or I'll be laughed at (and probably beaten some more). All I can do is watch in fear, and hope it ends soon.

"Surrendering already? My my, though I can honestly say, I'm not surprised. A coward like yourself does anything he can to keep from being off lined. Save your own spark- is that your philosophy?" I remain silent, only continue to watch with dread.

Suddenly, I heard a snap. Then another. Then-

My struggling begins anew, as I am aware of the restraints keeping me at bay. I hear Shockwave scoff at my attempts to break the bonds (how on Cybertron the Autobot managed out of these- I wish I knew!).

A rough servo forces apart my legs. No.

No no no no no no no no no. **No.**

I don't care if I'm beaten to near death.

I will not have this.

Not at all.

"Don't you _**dare**_!" I hiss. He just laughs. It slowly becomes maniacal. He searches for an opening- he's looking for any opening- I know what he's going to do and-

He found it. The monster manages to find a small notch, and immediately tears the plating off, exposing my port. "Stop! That is an order!"

"Ha! I won't take orders from a sniveling swine who can't even deal with two measly Autobots!"

No preparation.

A simple click is my warning.

Sharp, dry, and painful. The first thrust. I can't even utter an audible scream. The pain. The horrifying, sickening, and unbelievable pain. After simply a few more hard thrusts, my vocal receptors release an audio piercing screech.

He just continues on, as if this is nothing he's not used to. His cord slamming into my abused port. His large servos squeezing my legs- I'm more than positive he's put dents in them. I can feel energon leaked from my port.

"Stop! Please! No more!" His thrusts become faster, harder, more painful. "Please! I'm begging you! **Stop**!" No. He has to stop. I'm going to be torn apart. I think I'd rather be torn apart, servo by servo, rather than like this. Please. No more. Make it stop. No more-

My CPU couldn't take much more. Everything just

Stops.

And there's nothing but black.

* * *

He left me on the berth. No clean up, no fix up. Just left me as I was. I had the unfortunate luck to wake up in the middle of repairs. But, at that point, I didn't care. I laid there, waiting to be given the release.

I was given orders by Megatron several days later to change destinations. A planet called "Earth". I was pleased with this when I learned Shockwave would remain on Cybertron.

At some point, I began to wonder.

Who was I afraid to disappoint more:

Our glorious Lord Megatron?

Or the accursed monster, Shockwave?

In all honesty, I didn't want to find out.

* * *

I'm sorry for rushing towards the end. I haven't written any kind of smut in a long, long time.


End file.
